Falling Stars
by Lying In An Angels Arms
Summary: Jim watches the stars fall, Silver watches Jim, while Sarah watches her son drift further away from her. Oneshot!


**Falling Stars**

.

.

It looked like the sky was weeping silver tears. The once brilliant stars plummeted to the ground with rapid speed, the flare of white behind them lighting up the sky.

James "Jim" Hawkins sat on the roof of the Benbow Inn, staring up with an awed look.

"Beautiful, aren't they lad?" A familiar gruff voice said behind him, barely startling him. Jim grinned over his shoulder at Silver, use to having the old cyborg around.

"Yeah," Jim breathed, looking back at the falling stars. Silver gave a dramatically relieved sigh as he sat down next to Jim, rubbing his metal leg as if it pained him while Jim knew full well it didn't.

Silver contented himself to sit in silence. Jim, however, didn't.

"You know," Jim said quietly, "when I was little, I saw meteor shower like this one. I was two."

"Hmm?" Silver made an interested noise, watching the young lad from the corner of his eye. He had seen enough meteor showers, on so many different planets and nebulas, that he'd had his fill. The amazement on the boy's face at the natural phenomenon had yet to fad and Silver allowed himself to bask in the youth for a moment.

"That's why I wanted to be a spacer," Jim admitted. "I thought the stars were coming to me, because I wasn't old enough to go to them yet."

Silver gave a crooked smile. "And why are they comin' to ye now, lad?"

Jim returned the smile. "They're just trying to tempt me now."

Silver paused, looking up as the last of the stars fell, disappearing in the atmosphere. "...Is there anythin' left to tempt?"

Jim turned, tucking a leg under him and facing Silver with a smile. "Maybe just a little."

The old cyborg cleared his throat awkwardly, not quite able to meet the young lad's eyes. "Well, ye know lad, ye always got a spot on my ship."

Jim laughed. "You mean that rusty old piece of junk you traided your last ruby for?"

"Well now lad, ye don't go messin' with a man's ship," Silver scolded half-heartedly a smile playing on his lips. "Ye apologise to Ol' Majesty right now." He pointed off the rooftop towards the nearby docks. As if knowing they were talking about her, Old Majesty shed a rather large piece of wood off her hull.

The two watched in silence as the wood crashed onto the dock with a loud thud. Jim looked at Silver, Silver looked at Jim and in unison they began to laugh.

.

Sarah stood at the door of the Inn, staring back at the rooftop where the two sunk against each other in laughter. She gave a watery smile as the last star disappeared.

"Sarah?" Delbert said behind her, cautiously. "Are you alright, my dear?"

She lifted a hand and wiped a cheek, not surprised to find it wet. "Fine, Delbert. Just...fine."

"Are you sure Sarah?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, stepping up beside her. He caught sight of the pair, still snickering and snorting at something or other. "Oh. Sarah, has...has Silver done something to upset you?" The dog-man asked. "Because you know you can kick him out at any time."

"I'll help," Amelia sniffed as she walked to stand with her husband, a young girl pup in her arms, snoozing peacefully.

"No, no!" Sarah hurried to explain. "Silver's been a gentleman." An odd thing to say about a cyborg but Silver had always been careful around Sarah, making sure he didn't annoy her like he did Amelia.

"Then what's wrong?" Amelia asked curiously, narrowing her eyes. "You don't cry about nothing, Miss Hawkins."

Sarah sighed and looked up at the now clear sky. "They're calling him again," she said simply.

Delbert looked confused and squinted up at the sky. "What? Who? Who's calling Jim? Those ships?" He pointed at a few merchant ships which were drifting passed.

"No." Sarah smiled sadly. "The stars."

"The...stars?" Amelia looked uncomfortable. "Miss Hawkins, perhaps you need a rest."

Sarah laughed, wiping her cheek again as more tears fell. "Maybe I do but mark my words, soon Jim will leave." She sighed as she walked back into Inn, shoulders slumped. "After all, it's in his blood."

.

"So, whaddya say Jimbo, m'lad? Ye up for an adventure," Silver asked after the laughter had died down.

"You know, two years ago when you asked me to come away, I wasn't ready," Jim admitted seriously. "I wanted to but I couldn't leave behind everything I had then to chase a dream."

"...and now, lad? What now?" Silver asked tiredly, as if he already knew the answer.

"Now...Now, I think I'm ready to chase that dream." Jim smiled. "If you'll still have me, of course."

Silver threw back his head and laughed in sheer relief. "Still have ye? Still have ye, Jimbo m'lad! I'd be honoured." Silver scrambled to his feet, machine leg awkward on the roof tiling. He held out his organic hand to Jim, who took it without a second thought.

Pulled to his feet, Jim grinned at Silver. "So, what are we waiting for, you old cyborg?"

The pair stumbled off the roof and into the Inn, bursting to share their news.

.

The next day, Jim was gone. Sarah waved goodbye to her only son, beside Delbert and Amelia and their brood of ten, watching him wave back from aboard the broken Old Majesty. Silver inclined his head from where he steered the boat, she glared at him, wanting him to promise he'd keep her baby safe. Silver gave a crooked smile, understanding in second. "Don't worry, Mizz Hawkins! I'll watch out for the lad!"

Jim looked annoyed at being babied but saw his Mothers expression. He lent over the side of the boat, not too hard or else it would break, and blew his mother a kiss. Sarah cried silently and caught the kiss in her hand, holding it to her chest as she watched them disappear.

The stars twinkled tauntingly, fading from the sky as dawn broke around them.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: **

**Alright, this is my first ever Treasure Planet fic, so sorry if it's lame/cliche'd...or confusing. This can be taken as Father/Son Silver/Jim or Lovers Silver/Jim, I didn't really decide on one strict pairing. So, have fun.**

**Anyway, Review m'dears. **

**Constructive Criticism VERY welcome.**

**-Liaa**


End file.
